


Up All Night

by Deannie



Series: Dreamland [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Abby and good beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

It wasn't a party Kate would normally have found herself at, but Abby had called, and given the case they were working on, Kate was more than ready to take a break. Serial killers just made her skin crawl. 

Of course, so did the music in here. She'd heard enough of Abby's weird punk/goth music in the lab at work to be used to it, but it didn't mean she wanted the stuff jammed down her throat. 

"Kate!" Abby careened around a group of girls with bad dye jobs and nearly bowled Kate over with a hug. She threw out one expansive hand. "So? What do you think?" 

Kate grinned and shook her head at Abby's boundless enthusiasm. "It's loud." 

"Well, yeah." Abby sounded insufferably reasonable. "It's a party, Kate." 

"Right." Kate looked around, feeling suddenly out of place. "Can I get something to drink?" Alcohol was sure to help the situation. 

"Oh yeah!" Abby grabbed her hand and led her through the maze of humanity to a slightly quieter spot at the back of the huge open room. The goth leaned across the bar, her black hair (a good dye job, Kate thought inanely) falling across her face, and shouted. "Hey, Killer!" 

A tall man, skinny enough to make Kate think about cocaine, skated down the length of the bar area on his roller blades, fetching up in front of the two women. "Abby! You're looking... radiant tonight." His leer was lopsided, and Kate could barely see the blue of his eyes around the pupils. Definitely on _something_. 

Abby grinned back, totally disinterested. "This is Kate," she said, in such a way that it sounded like a reason for said disinterest. "Kate, meet Psycho Killer." 

He held out a hand. "Pleased." 

Kate shook it warily and pasted on an uncomfortable smile. 

"Kate wants a beer," Abby proclaimed. "A good one." 

"Good" beer in hand, Kate allowed Abby to take her hand again and lead her out a back door into the slightly quieter alleyway behind the building. Abby turned finally with a smile, and Kate drank in the look of her: long leather jacket, thick chains hanging from her belt to trail halfway down those long, long legs... And around her neck, covering just enough of that exotic tattoo, a solid, stainless steel collar, chain trailing from the clasp in front, begging Kate to take hold of it. 

She reined herself in with difficulty and grinned, sipping her beer. "Are your parties always so loud?" 

Abby's voice was low, just this side of sultry. "I told you to disregard any noises you might hear in the background." 

The tone of her voice gave Kate a thrill through her bones, and she barely heard the words. Abby had always been... Not quite the kind of woman Kate normally went for. She liked vulnerable. She liked conventional. She didn't like wild and confident and tall and hot. 

Did she? 

"I'm glad you came, Kate." Abby shifted closer, and Kate felt her stomach twist at the devil in Abby's eyes. "It wasn't a party without you." 

And with that, Abby leaned in, and Kate realized that vulnerable didn't kiss like this. Conventional didn't make her hot and wet in a dark alley, pushing her up against a wall and biting her lip until it hurt. 

Vulnerable and conventional could go find another woman to-- 

"KATE!" 

   
Kate nearly brained herself on the bottom of her desk as she jumped to her knees, DiNozzo's shout bringing her out of the dream so abruptly that she could still feel Abby's teeth in her bottom lip. "What!?" 

She hauled herself to her feet, stretching sadly as she felt her body still trying to complete the dream. 

It was official. All-nighters sucked. 

"I feel like hell!" she cried in dismay, her declaration more for the rude awakening than for the uncomfortable sleeping conditions. 

"Yeah," DiNozzo offered--unsolicited, as usual. "You don't look too good, either." 

Kate forced herself not to mutter "bitch" as she headed for the ladies' room. She was going to pay Tony back for pulling her out of that dream. 

And _then_ , she was going to get herself invited to one of Abby's parties. 

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
